


Man's Best Friend (is Not Always a Dog) - Podfic

by greenwings33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic Length: 48 minutes, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwings33/pseuds/greenwings33
Summary: "Peter didn't lose everything to the fire.Stiles refuses to lose at all."Podfic for cywscross.





	Man's Best Friend (is Not Always a Dog) - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man's Best Friend (is Not Always a Dog)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704989) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> I've never made a podfic before, so here's an early apology for any bad quality you may experience.

If none of the above options work, here is the link: https://archive.org/details/MansBestFriendIsntAlwaysADogFinished

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips for improvement would be welcome. Thank you for listening!


End file.
